


Fight

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Trembling Hands [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Slapping, Slight Abuse?, Yelling, this one is sad, trigger warning?, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: There's yelling, and it's not good. Poor Patrick.





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

"PATRICK JUST PUT THE FUCKING SPOON DOWN! GOD YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Patrick flinched back at his fiance's outburst. He trembled harshly at the yelling. His hands shook harder and he dropped the spoon he was using to stir the soup.

He flinched back and tears sprung to his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I did-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Tears fell from Patrick's eyes and cascaded down his face. He really didn't understand what he did to deserve this yelling. He tried to think about everything he had done that day, but nothing came to mind.

Why was Brendon acting like this? This had never happened before.

"Brendon, please just calm down." Patrick's voice was soft and timid as he cried. Brendon was red in the face from yelling. 

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! NOT WHEN I DON'T NEED TO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Patrick was backed up into the counter now, a small window of space between Brendon and the counter that Patrick could squeeze past if he chose to run. 

"I don't understand what I did. Please just talk to me." Patrick's head whipped to side as Brendon's hand slapped his cheek. Patrick gasped and held his stinging cheek.

His fiance just hit him. But for what reason? 

"You hit me." Patrick breathed out. Tears fell faster, harder down his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed past Brendon. He bolted out the front door, paying no mind to anything other than his escape. 

Patrick ran down the sidewalk, bare feet pounding against the cement. He knew where he was going. There was one place he could go at this moment.

Patrick ran, taking gasping breaths as he stopped at a blue door. He banged on it, praying that they would answer. The door opened and Patrick cast his eyes to the person.

"Patrick? Sweetie what's wrong? What happened?" Tears cascaded down his eyes. He was ushered into the home quickly and collapsed onto the couch, crying into the shoulder.

"Sarah, Brendon he-" Patrick burst out sobbing again, more tears than he thought he had fell from his eyes and soaked Sarah's shirt. "He just started yelling at me, and then he slapped me and I ran. I was so scared. I didn't know what I did wrong. Sarah, what did I do?" Sarah gathered him into a warm hug and rocked him. 

"You're staying here for a while. Breezy won't mind." Patrick sniffled as Sarah ran her hand through his hair.

"Thank you." Sarah hummed and continued rocking him.

"Anytime dear, anytime."


End file.
